Destination: Unknown
by Remliss
Summary: LOOK!!!! I'M ALIVE!!!! ALIIIIIIIVE!!!! Many thankies to all reviewers. ^^ Chapter 6 of Deestination: Unknown is UP!!!!! Will Dib escape Voot's hair-fluffing wrath?
1. Kudo and Zar's appearance

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY iREAD MY STORY!!!!!!!i I feel so loved... ^_____^ Any way, this is a fan character fic I've been working on, don't worry, it'll have Zim and Co. too! ^^ I hope you like it.   
  
  
It was wet…but strangely not…She was surrounded by a unfamiliar liquid…  
  
iIn a tube…I'm in a tube…water…?i  
  
She felt weightless, but she didn't care to move for fear she would fall into space…  
  
iI bthinkb I'm in water…i  
  
Slowly, she aroused the nerve to peak open an eye, very slowly at first.  
  
iWhere am I…?i   
  
She had her eye half open, seeing two red jewels aimed at her. She opened her eyes a little wider, no, not jewels, eyes. Two red eyes glancing at her from behind a glass wall…  
  
iWho are you…?i  
  
She opened her other eye, now staring at the…thing…  
  
ibWhatb are you…?i  
  
She had no idea who it was…or why he was looking at her, or if it was even a he or who at all…The thing turned around and chattered excitedly to his partner, friend, colleague, whatever the thing was…  
  
iWhat? I cant hear you…Can you get me out of here? I'm afraid…i  
  
Slowly, the tank started to drain, leaving her to slouch to the floor in utter confusion of what was happening. Though she was in liquid, she came out dry…  
  
iWhat is this fuzzy stuff on me? Oh! Clothes! Stupid…i  
  
She had clothes, and had no idea what they looked like, nor cared right now. Compared to the little green ruby-eyed things, she was pretty tall indeed. But suddenly, two much larger ones entered the room. They didn't have the same uniform as the smaller ones…and they were much taller than them and her. One had purple eyes, the other red, and they were saying something about 'lasers' and 'smoke machines'…It was all a big intake for her…  
  
iWow…they're huge…They look important…should I do something…? I feel like I should be doing something…i  
  
"Ack! What is bthatb?" Purple gasped.   
"The test you asked for sir." One of the other Irkens said.  
"Oh. Right." He said, calming himself again.  
"Tell me, why did we make this…thing…again?" Inquired Red.  
  
iAre they talking about me? Hmmm…they're awfully tall… they might be the tallest here…hmmm…Tallest…i  
  
"I don't know! You said to do it!" Purple yelled.   
  
iHm. There's a purple one and a red one. Purple and Red…i  
  
  
"I did not! Well, whatever, just...do something with it." Red sighed, floating out of the room with Purple behind him insisting it was his idea. The other Irkens stared at each other, completely clueless as to what they would do with such a thing.  
  
iHmmm…There they go…hey…they can float…cool…i  
  
Finally, she got the hint to look at herself, and was pretty amazed. She looked…different…very different…  
  
iLets see…black gloves…red, striped shirt…hey, like the things they wear…black boots…and jeans. I wish I could see my face though…i  
  
"You, test…thing…can you speak?" Irken1(as she called him) asked coldly.  
  
iCan I talk? I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…i  
  
"Y-yes." She stammered out.  
"Good, do you have any idea what we should call you?" Irken1 asked quickly.  
"Ummm…no…not really…" She trailed off.  
"How about Zar?" Came an unseen voice from the back of the room. She turned her head to look, spotting a taller Irken, perhaps a few inches shorter than Purple and Red. His skin was green, as most Irkens' skin was, and his antennae hung by the sides of his head limply. His chest plate was gray with a large black X on it, and his long…robe…thingy…was gray too. On each hand he had three fingers. She noticed something odd about him, he had blue eyes…she had never seen a…thing…with blue eyes…but then again, she had never seen this things anyway.  
"What are you doing here, Kudo?" Irken1 growled.  
"What do you care?" Kudo sneered, stepping forward past the smaller, very aggravated, Irken.  
"I thought you were banished from Irk. For trying to implode us all?" Irken1 yelled defiantly.  
"Yeah, well, I got bored. Why did none of you tell me about his little experiment?" Kudo pouted sarcastically.  
"It was none of your business." Irken1 stated blandly.  
"Oh really?" Kudo said, cocking an unseen eyebrow.   
"Yes. Hmph, we all thought you were dead anyway, what with being sent to Blorch and all. We were glad you were gone." Irken1 smirked.  
"Oh really!" Kudo repeated, raising both eyebrows in mock surprise. Without warning, he whipped out a powerful laser, incinerating the Irken in seconds.   
"Heh, no one will miss you either." He calmly sneered, replacing the laser into it's holster again. The other Irkens were in shock, staring in disbelief at the pile of ashes that was once their colleague.   
"Listen, all of you, I'm taking this experiment for a test drive. No one stop me, or face the fate your friend did." Kudo remarked, signaling the steaming pile of ash. "You, come on." He said, pointing a clawed finger at the girl experiment.  
"Ummm…okay…" She said, hopping off the podium where she had been sitting, immediately falling into a heap on the floor. She hadn't gotten the chance to figure out how to walk yet.  
"For the love of Irk…" Kudo growled, stomping over and hoisting her over his shoulder.   
"Hey! Where are we going?" She whimpered silently, getting no answer. Kudo stomped outside to his vootrunner and all but threw her inside, revving the engine, hopping inside and blasting off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you guy's liked it!!! ^____________^ 


	2. Voot

I feel so special!!!!!!! MORE of my favorite authors reviewed!!!! ^____________________^ And yes, this will be a continued series for those of you who want to know. Just for a little insight, Kudo was banished from Irk because, well, he went nuts and tried to blow up the planet. Heh. ^^;;; Okay, to save myself from any confusion and flames, I had no clue any one had the name Zar if anyone does already. I created her the first time I saw Invader Zim. Okay? Okay. So if anyone has a character named that, I apologize. I had no clue. I'M NOT PSYCHIC!!!!!! Okay, many thankies to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. ^^ On with the story now.  
  
  
  
  
After a long, awkward silence, the girl spoke up.  
"Ummm…can I ask you something?" She said in a whispered tone.  
"Hm?" Kudo inquired, still driving and half turning around to look at the slightly shaken experiment who was cowering in the backseat.  
"Er…Why am I here?" She quivered. Kudo laughed.  
"You know, I'm not really sure either, but it's fun, neh?" He smiled, looking at his confused hostage.   
"Ummm…I guess…" She trailed off, looking around.  
"Oh, geez, I'm such a jerk, I forgot to tell you my name, let alone what you are." He cursed himself, slapping his forehead. "I'm Kudo, every Irkens favorite homicidal maniac!"   
He grinned at her, but whipped his head around when the ship violently swerved, almost sending them out of control into a rather large chunk of rock. Quickly, he regained control of the ship and set it back on course. "Eh, sorry." He apologized, scratching the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. She laughed. She liked this person, he was funny and nice.  
"Well, what do you mean, 'What you are'?" She said, slightly intrigued.  
"Well, you're an experiment, to put it simply. I'll tell you more later, but first, what do you think we should name you?" Kudo asked, keeping his orb-like eyes glued to the front of the ship, so as not to send them hurtling through space again.  
"Well…um…what was the name you said?"   
"Zar?"  
"Yeah! I like that name!"  
"Well, okay Zar, welcome!"   
Zar smiled. She had a name! Zar…hmmm…she liked it a lot. Suddenly, she heard a small yawn from beside her, she whirled around, spotting a very small Irken. At least that's what she thought it was…It had a face like an Irken, with a really big gash across the front, and had green skin like one…but it had a tail. A long tail with a scythe-like shape at the end.   
  
He's awfully short, smaller than Zim…wait…who's Zim?  
  
He opened his magenta eyes a peered at Zar, apparently confused as to who this was interrupting his peaceful nap.   
"Hey! Voot! You're awake!" Kudo said, turning around and smiling.  
"Yup! Hey, who's this?" Voot quipped, looking at Zar.  
"A new friend."   
"Really?!"   
"Really."   
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!" Voot yelled, jumping up and down.  
"Hey hey hey! Watch it! You're rocking the ship!" Kudo yelped.  
"Sorry." Voot whimpered, halting his little victory dance. Right away, he jumped over to Zar and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Voot! What's your name?" He said, thrusting out his four-fingered hand.  
"Er…Zar, Nice to meet you!" She said, smiling and taking it gratefully, but her smile turned to a face of shock when his arm came off. She let out a blood-curdling scream while little Voot started to laugh.   
"I'm sorry! I can't help it! I always do that! I'm soooooorrrrrrry!" He said, apologizing again and patting the hysterical Zar on the back. She calmed down after a while and Kudo explained that Voot was a bit of a practical joker at heart. Voot giggled, jumping over the backseat to retrieve something. Shuffling around for around five minutes, he returned with a small metallic robot. 


	3. D.E.R's awakening

"Meet D.E.R!" He quipped loudly, shoving the robot into Zar's face. It didn't move, all it did was hang limply, it's eyes black and vacant.   
"Ummm…it's…not moving…" She said, poking the robot. Kudo sighed.   
"I know. Something's wrong with it, I can't figure it out. I'm not exactly a robot mechanic you know…" Zar thought for a moment.  
"Can I give it a try?" She pleaded.  
"You? Well, go ahead…have fun…" He said, turning back around. She grinned and picked the little robot up carefully, flipping open his head and peering at the contents. She fiddled around with the wires for a moment, connecting a few and snipping others, and finally shut the top, looking triumphant.   
"There!" She quipped, setting it down on the seat. Kudo grunted.  
"It's still not moving."   
"Watch…" She said, tapping the robots head. A small whirring noise was heard, and the robot's eyes flickered, then glowed an ocean blue color. It sat up, looked at the surroundings, and loudly greeted them.  
"HI!!!!!!!" He squealed, smiling widely.  
"Awww…he's so cute!" Zar cooed, picking D.E.R up and looking him over. He had a pattern of black shapes on his chest that looked sort of like triangles, and he had a small black 'D' on the back of is head. He was probably around two or three feet tall.  
"HI!!!!!!!" he screeched again. Zar laughed. He was just the cutest thing she had ever seen! D.E.R looked around at his surroundings, tongue sticking out of his mouth, and…unfortunately…spotted Kudo. He grinned broadly and quietly snuck up behind the Irken's head, and gleefully pounced.   
"MISTER IRKEN THINGY THING!!!!!!!!!!" He squealed, latching his tiny robot arms to the back of Kudo's head and hugging, covering his eyes. This was bad, seeing as Kudo was the one driving the ship…  
"GAH!!!!!!! GET OFF!!!!!!!"  
"Kudo! The ship!"  
"GET THIS THING OFF MY HEAD!!!!!!"   
"Kudo!"  
"GET IT OFF OR IT GOES OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!!"   
"KUDO!!! YOU CAN'T THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!!"  
"OH YEAH?!?!?!? WATCH ME!!!!!"  
"HEY!!!!! PUT D.E.R DOWN!!!!!"   
This ranting and yelling combination continued for maybe ten minutes before Zar finally hopped to the front of the ship and attempted to drive it, probably making it worse…  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
"Trying to drive it, you're too busy!!!"   
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?"  
"I don't know! Why don't you tell me?!?"  
Kudo, right now about ready to kill something, flipped Zar back over the seat and all but threw D.E.R back with her. In a few minutes time, the ship was back on course, now being piloted by a ticked off homicidal wacko. Zar didn't perceive this as good. She immediately quieted down and held a wriggling robot still so as not to invoke any trouble from this guy. He did NOT look healthy, or very happy for that matter, right now. His breathing had gone shallow and harsh, and his eyes were dim. Little Voot was scowling at the back of Kudo's head still, for trying to throw D.E.R out of the ship. For almost half an hour, no one dared to speak, until Zar got curious.  
"…….Um……Sir…?" She whispered, tapping Kudo on the shoulder. He immediately responded with frustration.  
"Kudo. My name is Kudo, not Sir. You make me sound like some kind of drill sergeant." He snorted in distaste, then continued. "What?"  
"Ummm…out of curiosity…where exactly…are we going…?" She managed to squeak out, wringing her hands with worry. Kudo looked back at her momentarily.  
"Why are you so freaked out?" He said, cocking an inexistent eyebrow in confusion. Zar fidgeted.  
"Ummm…well…it's…" She whimpered.  
"I'm scary?"  
"Yes. Very."   
Kudo squinted at her for a minute more, then turned back around. Silence hung thick over the whole ship, then a slight snicker came from the front seat, which eventually turned into loud, lung-bursting laughter. He turned back around, tall frame shaking with his suppressed chuckles.  
"You, think I'M scary…?!" He managed to force out, holding his sides. Zar frowned.  
"Well, yeah…I mean…you don't look very…um…" She trailed off, searching for the right word to finish, Kudo took the liberty anyway,  
"Mentally stable…?"  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far…" Zar seemed taken back by all the insults Kudo was giving himself. Kudo, still trying to stop laughing, just chuckled and went back to his piloting. 


	4. Madness in Space

Zar was still thinking about where they could be going, though she had no possible idea, seeing as she was just created maybe two hours ago. Finally, Kudo actually said something.  
"Hey, you better amuse yourself, we'll be going for a while…around six months." Zar's eyes got wide,  
"S-six months?!" She stammered, glancing at D.E.R, who had preoccupied himself trying to catch his own shadow. Obviously, all he caught was the wall and a slight concussion.   
"Whee! Hello wall!" He chirped, waving at the ship's inside hull. Zar blinked, then turned back to Kudo.  
"You're kidding…right?" She asked hopefully.  
"Absolutely serious."  
"Curse you."   
Kudo just laughed and rested his arms behind his head.   
"I have it on auto-pilot now. I'm going to sleep, you should too. 'Night." He finished, closing his eyes for much-needed rest. Zar averted her gaze and noticed Voot had some kind of electronic drawing pad out. She looked over his shoulder and watched him for a little while. It looked like he was drawing those two Tall ones she saw earlier. She pointed at his drawing,  
"Who are they?" She asked. Voot looked up and smiled.   
"Those are the Almighty Tallest. They rule Irk." Zar quietly contemplated this for a moment.   
"How do they get to that position?" Voot looked confused.  
"Huh?"  
"How'd they get to be the rulers?" She persisted.  
"The monarchy is based on height. They're the Tallest. Didn't you know that?" He seemed shocked at her lack of comprehension, but shrugged when she didn't answer and went back to drawing. He clicked a button on the side and a table of colors sprang up, he clicked one with the pen and started to color them in. 'Yup, those are the guys I saw.' Zar thought, looking down at the small artist at work. She watched for maybe five minutes more, then they both started to get bored, Voot saved the picture and proceeded to ERASE THE TALLEST'S HEADS. He giggled to himself.   
"Look! They have no heads! Run like chickens! Chickens I say!" He yelled out, Zar laughing at his little antics. Voot suddenly got a bright idea.  
"Hey! Sing-a-long!" He quipped, starting a lively round of 'This is the song that never ends'….  
  
Two months later…  
  
"John, Jacob, Jingelheimer Schmidt! His name is my name too!"  
"Whenever we go out, the people always shout, there goes John, Jacob, Jingelheimer Schmidt! Da da da da da da da da!"  
  
Another two months…  
  
(A little more slowly…) "I'm a little piece of tin, nobody knows where I have been…"  
  
Six months are over  
  
"Old Mcdonald had a farm…eyi…eyi…Oh…"   
"Voot…if you don't shut up right now…I'll come back there and make you…" Grumbled a slightly lethargic Kudo, who was now leaning sideways on the seat, eye twitching. Zar was slouched about as far as anyone could go, and D.E.R…well…he was still singing at the top of his lungs…Although no one was quite sure what…  
"DO THE DISCO!!! Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo…"   
And just when it seemed that Kudo would surely snap and kill them all…  
  
"WARNING!!! PLANET AHEAD!!! WARNING!!! PREPARE FOR LANDING, AUTO-PILOT OFF." The computer screamed out, jolting them all into reality. Kudo grabbed the wheel while Voot grabbed the sides of the seat and D.E.R grabbed Voot's head.   
"You better hang on Zar…" Kudo warned, "This could be rough…" 


	5. MAYDAY! MAYDAY!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sadly, Voot wasn't helping the situation. "WE'RE ALL GONNA' DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He shrieked, clasping onto Zar's head, who was already fraying her own lungs. Over Voot's raves of doom, Zar's screaming, D.E.R's shrieks of happiness (he apparently thought this was some kind of ride) and Kudo's agitated yells to shut them up, you had they expected chaos of what the inside of a crashing ship was like.   
"I WAS JUST CREATED!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!"  
"SHUT UP!!!!! WE'RE NOT GONNA' DIE!!!!!"  
"YES WE ARE!!!!!! WE'LL BE BLOWN TO LITTLE PIECES!!!!!!!!"  
"WEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!!! SPIN, SHIPPY, SPIN!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
*BLAM*  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh…" Zar moaned and tried to move. She felt warm blood on her arms and legs, and was stuck under a large hunk of metal. Pain hadn't had time to kick in yet, so she tried getting up again. Nope. No use.   
"Guys…" She moaned. Her stomach turned, what if they left her? Left her to die in a crashed ship! That theory was shot down when she heard a little groan from next to her. Voot!  
"Voot…? You okay…?" It hurt to even talk. A little whimper issued from under a mangled seat.   
"I'm s-stuck! I-it hurts…where's Kudo…?" He sounded much different from the perky little Irken she had been forced to listen to before.   
"I don't know, come on, we have to get out…" She tried to shift her weight again, flipping herself over to push on the metal that held her down. No use. It wouldn't budge an inch. She started to panic and pound on it with as much force as she could. Nope. No dice. She heard Voot whimper again. By Irk, it hurt to hear him cry.   
'We're done for…we're going to die in this ship…' She thought morbidly, halting her efforts and starting to cry.   
"Gah! Inferior piece of junk! Can't even handle a small crash!" Rang out a familiar voice.  
"Kudo?!" Zar gasped, looking around for him. She didn't see him in the ship…  
"Zar? Voot? You guys okay? This piece of junk hurled me out the windshield when we crashed. Really not that bad, pretty fun, actually…" He mumbled.  
"Ugh! You call this fun?! We're stuck and we can't get out! Voot's under the seat! I'm not sure what's going on!" She yelled. Voot squeaked merrily. Zar stared blankly in Voot's direction, and short silence also signaled Kudo's confusion at Voot's need to vocalize.   
"Uhhh…okay…I'll…have you guys out in a minute…" He called back, mumbling something about psychiatrists for Irkens. She heard him crunch around outside for a minute, then climb onto the ship's hull above her. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath, and six fingers pierced through the ship's metal. Zar screamed and Kudo slowly pulled back the metal, ripping a big hole in the side of his ship.   
"What?" He grinned, peering down at her pale green face, "I scare you?" He chuckled, hoisting the seat off her stomach and pulling her out.   
"As a matter of fact, yes!" She screeched, waving her arms madly.   
"Oh well. Live with it." He grunted, crawling down into the ship to retrieve Voot. Zar heard another squeak as Kudo pulled Voot out from under the seat.   
"You sound like a mouse." Kudo huffed, setting him on the ground.  
"Got any cheese?" Voot beamed.  
"……….Uh, no."  
"Awww…"  
Kudo sighed, head in his hands. Zar peered around at the landscape.   
"Looks like some kind of park…" She whispered to herself.  
"Yeah, it says we're on…'Earth'…." Kudo pronounced slowly, cocking an unseen eyebrow, As D.E.R climbed out of the cockpit, squealing.   
  
A few miles away, Dib sat at his telescope, having been awoken rudely by the four visitors, eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the wreckage of the ship, and the apparent aliens that had crawled out of it. He gulped, resisting the urge to fall in a dead faint.  
"M…more…?"   
  
~~~~~Chapt.5stop~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Hair-fluffing madness

THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!!! ::hops excitedly:: I feel so loved…I…got reviews! Yes, I AM going to finish this eventually…but…not yet. Don't worry, Zim fans, he WILL show up later…trust me…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Or any JtHM quotes that show up. Oh yeah, and the crazy songs belong to The NeverhoOd. WHAT?!?!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NEVERHOOD IS?!?!?   
::dies::  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib whirled away from his telescope and thumped down the stairs, passing Gaz on the his way through the living room.  
"What has YOU in such a hurry?" She blandly asked, lifting an eyebrow, but never averting her gaze from the GS2 screen.  
"I'm off to get pictures of some aliens!" He said, striking a dramatic pose and running out the front door.  
"………whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Contemplating Klaymen, Klitton Klatton Klogg, We behold it's Hoborg, Big Robot Bil is odd!" Voot sang, hopping excitedly around the crashed Voot Cruiser.  
"……Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Zar whispered to Kudo, looking slightly disturbed.  
"None whatsoever. Just ignore it." Kudo said, examining the Cruiser and hitting the hull every now and then. He sighed and turned back to Zar.  
"Well, we might be stuck here for a while…" He scowled. Yeah, this was just PEACHY. Stuck on…'Earth'…with a small Irken with the constant need to sing odd theme-songs…What did he call it? Neverhood? Oh well. He growled and fiddled with his antennae while trying to think straight over Voot's ramblings.   
"Low dee low dee low dee low dee low dee low low, huh? Low dee low dee low dee low dee low dee low low, huh? Low dee low dee low dee low dee low dee low low, WHAT?!? Low dee low dee low dee low dee low dee low low, huh? I gotta' question, Lord I got a question, uh huh, WHAT?!? Uh huh, WHAT?!?! AOOOOWWWW!!!!!" Voot was by now going into a full bout of ramblings that made no sense whatsoever and…Kudo had had about enough.  
"Voot…do you LIKE your head…?" He asked dangerously, cracking his head around at an odd angle with one eye twitching. Zar shuddered as Voot's eyes widened.   
Kudo snarled, calming himself and turning his head back around.   
"…..man….." he growled, "Two seconds of peace. That's all I ask." He turned around, once again knocking on the shattered hull of the Voot Cruiser. Another sigh.   
"Well, we need some disguises. Anyone see what the inhabitants LOOKED li--AH!!!" Kudo was interrupted by a bright camera flash and a triumphant laugh.   
"Wow! These ones look weirder than Zim!" Dib snickered, snapping another picture of Kudo, who was trying to recover from the last flash, rubbing his eyes and mumbling Irken profanities. Voot took this opportunity to…'examine'…Dib. In other words, leap on his head.   
"GARGANTUAN!!!!!" He screeched, attacking Dib's large head. (A.N: Sorry, request of my father. ^^)   
"AUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Dib flailed helplessly as the 'horrible alien monster' made short work of messing up his hair, not sucking out his brain like Dib thought he was.   
"Aw, I made you pretty!" Voot grinned, hopping off and smiling broadly.   
"Wanna' go roll down the hills?!" He quipped, hopping excitedly, knocking Dib over, and successfully rolling Dib all the way down a large hill nearby while screeching like an idiot.   
"…………." Zar stared blankly as Kudo finished his eye rubbing.  
"Wanna' pick out a disguise now?"  
"Okay."   
  
  
Wah! Madness! @@;;;; Sorry it took so long…crappy floppy disk…oh well…Read and Review…? Please…? For Voot? ::holds up the insidiously cute Voot::  
Voot: Hi!   
Yes…it was short…I'll make longer ones! I promise! 


End file.
